infinitedreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fariah
Fariah were the first creation of Minara, tasked with becoming shapers of the worlds, living in nomadic congregations to form new geographies across all of existence. For nearly four centuries the Fariah worked together with the Oraphin to form countless pockets of reality amid the infinite dream. As the eldest grew older, they learned from one another, each creating more fragmented, multifaceted forms of nature, moving worlds that mimicked the patterns of their minds, slowly mixing together. Countless natural architectures spread across the dream cradle, full of blooming crystals, wavelike mountains, rivers of light, thousands of moons orbiting the pockets of the dream, signaling entry points into the dream, and forests of jagged stone reaching far into the sky. As the years grew on, their minds continued to change, glimpsing flashes of each other's dreams even in waking moments, as they began to work magic together as a collective force. As these changes were taking place, the world entered its second age, as Seth was borne from the dream, forging a physical body through magic borne of chaos. Seth spoke to those present at his awakening, sharing knowledge of the dream, and magic that extended beyond a being's affiliation. As magic underwent a philosophical revolution, many new species came into the dream cradle, including the Mantu. The Fariah and Mantu grew close, both of whom were heralds of creation in the dream cradle. They learned to further link minds as they traveled together, rearranging geographies and spreading life in the form of millions of lush species that carpeted enormous portions of the cradle. As they learned to meld minds using the magic of souls, a new practice began to emerge, wherein the Fariah and Mantu would partner together and travel for years, while sharing a single soul. Eventually, the two would return to their place of union where their ritual had began, and let the magic they channeled consume them, bringing life to a new species shaped by the soul they had shared. During this time, the Fariah separated into dozens of tribes, each a conglomerate of connected minds that could shape their surroundings with a singular goal, and united mind. These tribes began over time to compete with each other to have their members chosen by the Mantu, and travel together in a life that would one day create a new perspective of reality within the dream. Of the dozens of tribes that emerged, many changed their trajectory and split into various schools of thought concerning their collective purpose. The first to split off travelled into the cities, and worked alongside the Sigmir and Oraphin in forging the first dreaming artifacts, each shaped and imbued with their own soul. These Fariah viewed themselves as heralds of the dream cradle, tasked with maintaining harmony. Together with the Oraphin, they created hundreds of spired cities across the various pockets of existence, gathering emissaries from every gods' creation together in the pursuit of knowledge. For this period, they maintained a healthy balance across the dream cradle, eventually developing flying cities that were maintained and shaped through the collective will of the tribe. When the Iku were pushed out from the collective libraries of the Oraphin cities, many Fariah tribes took on the role of enforcers, slowly applying increasing pressure on the Iku resistors. As conflict intensified between the Iku prophets and the Oraphin, the Fariah descended upon the cities en masse in an attempt to reestablish order by quelling any uprising. The Fariah consequently had a massive schism, with many tribes disavowing the catastrophic actions their brethren had taken, and leaving together with the Mantu. Over the course of the ensuing gods' war, the life building tribes remained separate from the conflict for many years, but eventually succumbed to fighting in response to the "Librarians" of Seth joining the war. A plant that lets you find the dreams of others "We of the Khana have always been shapers. Finding oneself situated amidst the infinite dream, some who have delved deep question the purpose or ends of imprinting with the fabric of our worlds. We must be aware of our own shaping, our next form always emerging of its past. The fractals resemble our own minds. This great power emerges of finding an endlessly shifting form in our minds, transmuted in stone loops of shifting blocks dripping forward in everlasting tides. We are forever as the dream." Category:Primordial Species Category:Fariah Category:Order